


The Other Side of Me

by blue_ringed_octopus



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mortis (Star Wars), Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/pseuds/blue_ringed_octopus
Summary: If the galaxy forbade their union, then he would singlehandedly destroy the galaxy which forbade it. Then, and only then, the Daughter and the Son would dance in harmony together again – and become forever the One.





	The Other Side of Me

They were twins, and they were very nearly the last of their kind.

No one remembers their own birth – of course they do not – and the twins were no exception. In the beginning, though, as far back as they were capable of remembering, they believed they were the same. They were at one with the Force and with one another. Twins. Nothing separated them, and there _was_ nothing to separate them, nothing to distinguish them. The endless cycle of life and of death filled them with the beauty of its music, and they wept and danced with it in perfect harmony together.

At some point, the Father brought them here to Mortis. The planet was a conduit through which all the energies of the universe passed, and the music of life and of death was much, much louder here – and faster. Much, much faster. Everything was heightened, intensified. Overwhelming. Even time seemed to move differently. An eon lasted but a single day. Day, night, day, night. Dark, light, dark, light. That constant churn enlivened them, invigorated them, and like an earthquake to a being which slumbered on the surface, it shook them _awake_.

Then, it shook them _apart_ – and they saw one another as two distinct, separate, _unique_ entities for the very first time in their long, unreckoned lives.

“You are my brother,” she said, her voice warm with affection.

“And you are my sister,” he replied as he reached out to brush the tips of his fingers against her lips.

Her lips were soft, so soft, and she blazed brighter than starlight in his eyes. He had never wanted for anything before, never wanted anything before, but now he wanted her. He wanted nothing – and no one – more.

The Father sensed the change, naturally, and commanded them to abide separately on different parts of the planet. They did as he bid, made homes for themselves, and saw that they were good. They would be able to grow into their unique identities in their own personal places.

“You shall discipline yourselves. You shall work to ceaselessly cultivate your gifts to their fullest extents,” the Father said.

They knew naught but to obey without question or pause. She repaired to her palace, and he retreated to his fortress.

His powers grew. He slept while it was daylight and trained at night. In the gathering dark, by the pale, ghostly glow of bio-luminescent trees, he sent his senses deep into the earth and reached into the well of power he found there. He sent his senses high up into the clouds and called down destructive lightning strikes to shake the ground. He climbed the tallest mountains of Mortis. At the pinnacle of the highest peak, he looked down on the planet in satisfaction. Then he lifted his head, stretched out his arms, leaped into the air, took wing, and _soared_.

And in the air, riding the thermals on her own feathered wings, he saw his sister. Yes, she was right there with him, flying, same as him, and she was more beautiful than ever. For the first time in a very, very long time, they danced. They moved in perfect harmony, still, just as they always had, but there was something new, something wholly unexpected – there was _passion_.

By the time they were back on the ground again, he’d already mounted her. He pushed her legs up and apart, to open her more fully to his conquest, and he licked, bit, and sucked a livid mark onto the tender flesh of her inner thigh as he plumbed deeper, deeper, _deeper_ and finally hit bottom. He was crushed against her.

“Sister!” he cried out joyfully.

“Brother!” she replied – nay, moaned! nay, groaned! – when she felt the tip of him brush her cervix, the entrance to her womb. “We – we shouldn’t—”

His next thrust halted any further protests she may have offered. She squeezed her eyes shut at the intensity of the sensation, her green hair becoming tangled as she tossed her head from side to side, overcome with the pleasure he knew she was feeling. Her cheeks were flushed so prettily; he bent at the waist, enjoying the tickle of her puckered nipples against his chest, and seized her lips with her own.

Powerful. Perfect. This was always how they were meant to be.

They kissed as they copulated, their limbs intertwined and tangled, and they rolled about the fields of flowers which lived and died a thousand uncelebrated deaths crushed beneath them. Time on Mortis was a dizzying spin of day into night, day into night, day into night. Sometimes he was on top, and sometimes she was, but they never stopped, no, they never, never, _never_ stopped, and aaaahhhh, she was so hot, so wet, so tight, and his foreskin was being rolled deliciously back and forth, back and forth, back and forth over his cockhead each time he slid in and out, in and out, in and out of his sister, each plunge forward a victorious conquest, each inevitable retreat an eternal agony of loss.

He did not achieve completion. Neither of them did. Their ecstasy only ever seemed to build, higher and higher and higher, like music – or a shrill scream – in the Force, but never with any crescendo. He felt everything she felt, knew everything she knew, and she knew and felt the same. Orgasm would be an end, they realized, and they’d already decided that they didn’t ever want this to end…

But end it did because, in the end, the Father discovered them. “The galaxy forbids!” the Father shouted as his power drove a wedge between them.

And so thus is was that he was torn away from her, torn _out_ of her, and as he watched her light fade under the Father’s withering approbation, as his body succumbed belatedly to its base needs and his seed was spilled, wasted, into Mortis’s bare earth, as he watched her flee in shame back to her palace, he…he…

…he would began his descent into darkness.

If the galaxy forbade their union, then he would singlehandedly destroy the galaxy which forbade it. Then, and only then, the Daughter and the Son would dance in harmony together again – and become forever the One.


End file.
